


[Podfic] Twentieth Time's The Charm

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Casual Sex, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, cornucopia of cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Clint and Tony get laid, have fun, and eventually fall in love, but not necessarily with each other.Or, the one where everyone assumes that Clint and Tony are dating just because they're fucking, and Clint doesn't understand why.





	[Podfic] Twentieth Time's The Charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twentieth Time's the Charm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/502495) by [Sinope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinope/pseuds/Sinope). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY INCO! <3 Much love darling. I hope you got the MOST Dunk <3
> 
> Huge thank you to Sinope for having BP! And to KLB for doing a quick beta listen for me! <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### Twentieth Time's The Charm: 40:25

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Twentieth%20Times%20The%20Charm.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Twentieth%20Times%20The%20Charm.mp3) | **Size:** 37 MB | **Duration:** 40:25
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201801/%5bMCU%5d%20Twentieth%20Times%20The%20Charm.m4b) | **Size:** 19 MB | **Duration:** 40:25

  
---|---


End file.
